Shattered Heart
by Jule Kyler
Summary: This is a short One Shot about Ron's shattering heart. I may choose to continue it, but that's only if people like it. Rated M, just to be safe.


**Shattered Heart**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the bunny.

* * *

><p><strong>One Shot<strong>

_'Shh... calm your heart. Slow your breathing. Relax your body. Empty your mind.'_

Those words repeated themselves over and over in his mind, but as he continued watching the scene in front of him play out, he could do nothing more than the total opposite.

His shattered heart found the strength to beat faster than it ever had. Almost to the point he believed it would rip clear out of his chest.

His breathing became shallow and raged, causing him nearly to choke with each intake.

His body tensing as he gripped the wall beside him for dear life.

And a tightness in his stomach nearly made him cry out in pain.

But none of that could have destroyed him more than the memories that flew through his mind. Memories of first time hugs, kisses, caresses, pet names, promises all done and said by the one person in the world he believed would never betray him. Everything that he had held dear was now being crushed and tossed away like little more than useless trash, right before his very eyes.

All of the pain coursing through his body was due to the fact that right in front of him, was his boyfriend of 10 months, Harry Potter, making out with his worst enemy, Draco Malfoy.

The little voice in the back of his head reminded him that he would have forgiven Harry over time, if it had been just a kiss.

But what he was being faced with, was so much more than that.

Because it wasn't just a simple kiss that they were sharing.

Not while Harry was pinned to the wall behind him. His strong legs, which had many times held him in place as they made love, were now tightly wrapped around Malfoys hips, as they grinded against each other.

Both boys were out in the open, moaning and panting against each other.

Yet, it wasn't till Harry moaned out Malfoy's name that he finally realized that this was real.

That his love was no longer his, and he was alone.

Letting out a choked sob, got everyone's attention.

Panic was quick to transform Harry's once pleasured face, while Malfoy just stared with a rather shocked look og his own.

_'Did they really think no one would catch them?'_ Ron thought.

"Ron!" cried Harry, as he dropped his legs to the floor and pushed away from Malfoy, or as he had moaned, Draco. "It's not what you think." he pleaded.

Ron stared at him for all of a minute before turning to face Draco Malfoy.

"This isn't the first time, is it?" he asked.

Ron could hear Harry ranting off excuses left and right, but his attention was focused on the other pure blood.

Draco looked slightly taken aback by the question as well as the calmness the red head was presenting. Something everyone knew he was not good with.

"No, it isn't." he replied flatly.

Ron took a deep breath before looking at both boys.

"Well, I guess there really isn't much else to say, other than the better man won. Facts are facts are they not?" he said more to himself as he turned around ready to walk away.

"Wait, what's that suppose to mean?" asked Draco.

Harry had fallen silent with that last comment, confusion clearly written on his face.

Ron stopped and turned around.

"Lower class people like me." he started with pathetic grin.

"I was stupid to think that he..." he said while tilting his head to indicate Harry. " could ever actually love someone like me. I mean, lets face it, people like me really have no chance with people like him, or against people like you."

Ron heard Harry cry out his love for him, calling his words lies, but still he continued.

"You should be pretty proud of yourself Malfoy, you finally put my Poor-blood-traitor- ass in its place. Congratulations." he finished before finally walking away, dropping the mix of wild flowers he had gotten for Harry on the ground.

He could hear Harry calling out to him, but Ron just continued walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: This is my first attempt at a one shot. I don't normally like Ron, might have something to do with his red hair, but I wrote this little scene while working on my other stories in order to get my muse flowing. I know its not that great, but I figured that if people actually liked it and threw ideas at me, I might be able to make it better and maybe even add more.

For those reading my other stories, don't worry because as you finish reading this, know that I am hard at work in order to post two new chapters by tonight or at the latest tomorrow morning.

Reviews and advice is always welcomed.

Thanks!


End file.
